


Hungry for Love

by detective_giggles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Pride Month Barisi Challenge 2020, Sonny is a good cook, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/pseuds/detective_giggles
Summary: 5 times Sonny cooks for Rafael, and the 1 time Rafael cooks for Sonny. Barisi Pride Challenge
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	Hungry for Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: unintentional Barisi Pride Prompt Side A: Yellow Side B: Declaration of Love
> 
> 5 times Sonny cooks for Rafael, and the 1 time Rafael cooks for Sonny.   
> Title stolen from the name of an episode of Chopped.
> 
> Thanks for reading! This is my first in this format and I enjoyed writing it, even though it turned out longer than I expected! (Sorry, not sorry!) Of course, Kudos, Comments and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated!

1.

“That smells amazing!” Rafael sniffed again; the rich, chocolaty smell made his mouth water, even more than the chef did.

Sonny nodded, “Do you want to take some coffee out? I’m almost done here.”

“Of course,” Rafael gathered three cups and filled them all with coffee, leaving two black and fixing his mother’s with just the right amount of cream and sugar. He sniffed the pan on the stove again, “Can I?” he asked eagerly.

“Yeah,” Sonny laughed. He grabbed a clean spoon and scooped up some of the chocolate mixture. “It’s hot,” he warned, handing it to Rafael.

“It’s delicious,” he murmured, trying to dip the spoon for a second taste.

“Don’t. Please,” Sonny handed him a clean spoon. Rafael took another tiny taste and then discarded both spoons into the sink.

“So, I told you to go easy on dessert, and you’re making homemade hot fudge? Did you make the ice cream too?” Rafael asked.

Sonny shook his head, “But I bought strawberry? That’s her favorite?”

“Yes. Sonny, you don’t have to try so hard. _Mami_ adores you,” Rafael put his hand on the small of Sonny’s back and started rubbing small, gentle circles, “just relax. You could have ordered pizzas and it would have been fine.”

“No… It’s about more than that. Food isn’t just sustenance, Rafi. I mean, it’s nurturing but food is comfort… Food is a celebration…It’s…” Rafael watched as the normally verbose Dominick Carisi Jr. struggled to find the right words, “I want to be that for you… I want her to know-” 

“She does, Sonny, she does,” Rafael wrapped his arms around Sonny’s waist and leaned his head on the younger man’s shoulder, “You are the first person in almost two decades who has been important enough for me to bring home, so trust me when I say she knows.”

Sonny beamed, “Thanks, Rafi.”

2.

“Rafi? Hey, you’re awake!” Rafael visibly winced at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. His head was still pounding and it was freezing in the little apartment, he couldn’t stop shivering, “Sorry,” Sonny whispered, “lunch?”

Rafael groaned pitifully, “I can’t. I’m dying,” he croaked, wrapping the comforter around himself tighter.

Sonny rolled his eyes at the hyperbole, “You’re not dying. But Rafi, I need you to try and eat something today, please.” Rafael grumbled but managed to get himself to a seated position without assistance. “First, some aspirin for the fever and your body aches,” Sonny handed him four pills and a glass of orange juice. Rafael dutifully swallowed the medicine and then set the rest of the juice on the night stand. “I made you some soup.” Sonny disappeared and returned a minute later with a few saltine crackers, a bottle of water and a bowl of homemade chicken soup, all of which he placed on the night stand.

“No Jell-O?” Rafael pouted childishly and Sonny fought the urge to sigh.

“You need to eat first. Something with actual nutrients, and not just sugar and artificial coloring.”

“But my throat hurts,” he whined hoarsely.

“Jell-O isn’t going to help that.” Rafael glared as Sonny pointed out the obvious, “Eat the soup first and then I’ll bring you some,” he promised. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed the bowl to Rafael.

“Orange?” he asked hopefully.

Sonny nodded, he knew orange Jell-O was the only flavor Rafael would eat, “Eat. Please. If you don’t want the soup I can make you something else,” he offered. 

Rafael shook his head and then groaned as the room spun after his sudden movement, “I just feel so awful,” he murmured, once the dizzy spell had passed.

“I know,” Sonny reached out and gave what he hoped was a comforting pat to Rafael’s thigh. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to hug Rafael and hold him until the chills stopped. But, _germs_ , so he didn’t; he’d have to settle for letting his food provide the comfort today.

“You made this?” Rafael asked.

“It’s been simmering all morning.”

He took a spoonful of the salty, yellow broth, “It’s good.” He ate a little more, “It’s really good.”

Sonny smiled, “I know.”

“Thank you.”

“For the soup or putting up with you?” Sonny teased.

“Both. I know I can be a pain in the ass when I’m sick,” he admitted, biting into a cracker. It was the first solid food he’d been able to eat in days, and he realized how hungry he was.

“Because illness is the one thing you can’t overcome with sass and caffeine?”

“Mostly,” he smiled and finished his soup under Sonny’s watchful eye. The soup was delicious and hearty and filled Rafael with warmth. Not just physically, but he was touched that Sonny would give up all morning on one of his precious days off just to make sure he had some much needed nourishment.

3.

Sonny heard the key in the door and froze, cursing softly as the door opened. He wasn’t quite ready yet, but he was glad to see his boyfriend home. “Hey Rafi.” Sonny gave Rafael a quick kiss on the cheek, careful not to brush up against the other man, cognizant of the fact that his apron was covered with tomato sauce, flour, and something else he couldn’t identify.

“You’re home early,” Rafael commented, looking around the kitchen. He dropped his briefcase and plucked a still-warm cookie from the table, moaning as he took a bite, “Is there coffee in these?” Sonny laughed and nodded. When he’d come across the recipe calling for brown butter, caramel, and espresso, he knew it would be perfect for Rafael. “Are we having a dinner party I forgot about?”

“Uh, not exactly.”

“There’s enough food here to feed an army!” Rafael looked around the tiny kitchen, every available space was covered. Dishes were piled high in the sink, and Rafael could hear the dishwasher already running. Cooling racks with cookies and frosted cupcakes littered the table. Small metal tins held individual servings of lasagna or chicken parmesan. His heart sank as he noticed the lids with reheating instructions written in Sonny’s careful penmanship, “or one person for a bunch of meals…” he closed his eyes and sighed, “how long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know, Rafi,” Sonny capped the Sharpie and tossed it on the counter, then shrugged, “It could be a few weeks.” Rafael couldn’t hide his disappointment, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to find out like this. I was going to explain over dinner.”

“Is it dangerous?”

Sonny chuckled, “Danger comes with the territory of undercover work,” he pointed out as Rafael scowled, “But I’ll be undercover at the homeless shelter. Honestly, I think it’ll be pretty tame.”

“Can’t someone else do it?” he reached behind Sonny and, with nimble fingers, untied the apron before pulling it over Sonny’s head and discarding it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Sonny’s waist and snuggled close, burying his face in the detective’s chest and inhaling deeply. 

“No.”

“Promise me you’ll come back safe?” Rafael begged.

“Rafi, I can’t promise that. But I promise I’ll try,” he said softly, “here, let me finish getting this stuff in the freezer and we’ll go to the other room.” Rafael nodded reluctantly and released Sonny. “Okay, desserts are in the fridge. You can share some with Carmen if you want, she’s already expecting a couple cupcakes,” Sonny explained, “there’s chili in the freezer, and then these meals here. Just take the lids off and cover them with foil before you put them in the oven.”

“I can’t believe you did all this work for me. I do know how to call for take-out.” He helped Sonny put the lids on all the food and stack them carefully in the freezer.

“I know, I just… Even though I won’t be here, I want you to know I’m thinking about you. And…that I love you.”

Rafael could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat, hearing those words for the first time, “I love you, too.”

4\. 

Rafael paused outside the front door of the apartment he shared with Sonny. Today had been the day from hell. It started with the coffee maker in his officer sputtering and dying only halfway through brewing his first pot, and ended with a not-guilty verdict in what should have been a slam-dunk case.

Juries were always a wild-card, especially with such a charismatic defendant. His head and his heart ached, not for his win-loss ratio (He’d never really cared about that), but for the survivor that would never see justice. He had left the courtroom as quickly as he could, but that hadn’t stopped him from hearing her anguished cries after she’d collapsed on the courtroom floor, sobbing, while Sonny and Amanda held her. Rafael had hid in his office for a bit after the verdict, nursing more than one glass of expensive scotch before heading home. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, gently closing the door behind him.

The aroma of something on the stove hit him immediately, and in a typical Pavlovian response, his mouth watered. There was garlic and onion, chicken, and just a hint of cumin. It brought back memories of snow days, of sitting on the couch, sandwiched between his _mami_ and _abuelita_ , of cramming for seemingly never-ending finals and AP exams. It smelled like _home_.

“Is my mother here?” he hissed in abject horror.

“No? Is she supposed to be?” Sonny gave him a curious look and he shook his head, sniffing again.

“Did you… _Arroz con pollo_ … for me?” he watched as Sonny dished up two bowls of perfectly yellowed rice, with hints of green, topping each one with a golden chicken thigh.

“Yeah, it’s ready. Come on.” Wordlessly, Rafael followed Sonny to the couch. Sonny already had Netflix cued, a musical they had both been meaning to watch, a couple of fleece throw blankets ready and waiting, and a drink on the table for each of them, “Do you want to change?”

“Yeah. One sec,” Rafael disappeared into the bedroom and returned a couple minutes later in sweats and an old t-shirt. He settled in and Sonny handed him the still-steaming bowl. He took a small bite, tentatively, and looked thoughtful.

“Is it okay?” Sonny asked, “Comfort food approved?”

“It’s perfect,” Rafael murmured between bites, “Almost just like _Abuelita’s_.”

Sonny laughed, “I called your Ma to get the recipe. I’m relieved it turned out, I was a little worried.” Rafael ate quickly, regaling Sonny with stories of his _abuelita_ and her cooking.

Rafael sighed contentedly and set his empty bowl on the table, next to Sonny’s largely untouched one. “You didn’t like it?”

“Uh, it’s not my thing,” Sonny wrinkled his nose, “But I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Thank you,” he turned to Sonny and laced their fingers together, “You know I appreciate you, right? I know your day was just as bad as mine but you rushed home and spent all that time making something you don’t even like, just to try to make me feel better.”

“Rafael, you-”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to make sure you knew. I know I don’t always say what I’m thinking-”

Sonny cut him off, “Actually, you say what you’re thinking pretty much all the time. And if you don’t _say_ it, your face does,” he pointed out, biting back a smile.

“Okay, when it comes to us. You and me. I don’t always say it, and I want you to know.”

Sonny nodded, “Did it work?”

“What?”

“Me cooking dinner to try and make you feel better. Did it work?”

“I don’t know…” he smirked, “What is my face telling you?” He laughed and Sonny grinned. Rafael didn’t laugh like that often; it was musical, and Sonny was grateful every time he was lucky enough to hear it.

5.

“What’s the occasion?” Rafael asked. He plucked a chunk of potato off the baking sheet and popped it in his mouth, inhaling sharply through his teeth, “hot!”

“Yeah…” Sonny closed the oven door, “I just took it out of the oven.”

“It’s good!”

“You always say that,” but Sonny smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with delight. He fixed two plates with pot roast, roasted veggies and potatoes. He handed one to Rafael, along with a fork, but didn’t make a move to sit at the table.

“Living room or dining room?”

“Neither. Well, you can sit wherever you want, but I have exactly 6 minutes to get out the door or I’m going to be late.” He quickly shoveled a couple forkfuls in his mouth, “Rollins is out so I picked up an extra shift. Remember?”

“Right. Extra shift. Got it,” They both stood in the kitchen, eating quickly and quietly, “So… Today?”

“Yes. Sunday?”

“Yeah.”

“The 14th?” Sonny asked, eyeing his boyfriend curiously.

“Yeah. You know?” Rafael speared a potato and vaguely waved it around.

“No, I don’t know,” Sonny growled with frustration, “I have less than two minutes. Half a plate of food. And now a brain teaser?”

“No. You just-” Rafael sat his plate down and sighed, “-you spent all day cooking and you don’t even have time to enjoy it. Did you do this for me?”

“It’s pot roast,” Sonny sighed as he put his plate in the sink, “And a little dry at that. And kinda salty,” he wrinkled his nose and opened a bottle of water, chugging half of it. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you tonight, Rafael, but I have to go.”

“So there’s nothing special going on?”

“Are you okay?” Sonny clipped his badge and holster to his belt, and grabbed his keys, “I don’t understand your question,” still perplexed, he paused with his hand on the door knob, “Care to rephrase?”

“No,” Rafael shook his head, “I just… Never mind. Have a good night at work.” He rose up on his toes to give the detective a chaste kiss.

“Rafael. I’m sorry, I didn’t have any hidden motives for cooking dinner tonight. I love you. I just wanted to have Sunday dinner with my boyfriend before going to work,” he shrugged, “That’s all.”

Rafael smiled and gave Sonny another quick kiss, “That’s enough.”

+1

“Rafi! Guess who’s home on time for onc-” Sonny pushed the door open and paused when he realized the apartment was dark. “Rafael?” he called. The kitchen light was hardly ever shut off during the day; it made them both a little uneasy to come home to a dark apartment. He entered the kitchen slowly, and saw the flicker of candlelight from the kitchen table.

“Hey! You’re early!” Rafael popped his head around the corner, “Gimme a sec?” he asked before he disappeared again.

“I’m not actually early. I’m just not late!” Sonny shrugged and went back to the entryway, toed off his shoes, and draped his messenger bag on the coat rack. He leaned against the door, awaiting further instructions. Two minutes later, Rafael joined him.

“Hi. Sorry, how was your day?” Rafael asked. He sounded slightly anxious, and Sonny picked up on it immediately.

“Good? Better now,” Sonny smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

“Dinner is ready.”

“It smells good. Where did you order from?” Sonny followed Rafael to the table and smiled, “It looks amazing!”

“I didn’t. I, uh… I made it?”

“You… made dinner?”

Rafael pulled out Sonny’s chair, “Uh, sit? Please.”

Sonny dropped into his chair as Rafael took his own seat. He politely grabbed his napkin and placed it on his lap. How long had they owned cloth napkins? Sonny allowed Rafael to fill his salad plate with some lightly dressed greens, and grabbed his fork, but hesitated slightly, “Rafi?”

“It’s Caesar salad,” Rafael explained, although Sonny already knew that, considering it was the only dressing Rafael would eat.

“Yeah,” he took a sip of water, stalling slightly, as Rafael dug into his own salad.

“What’s wrong? You didn’t already eat with Rollins, did you?” Rafael accused.

“No! No, it’s not that… I just...” Sonny sighed, “If I recall correctly, last time you cooked, we ended up with chicken that was-”

“Slightly undercooked,” Rafael muttered. His cheeks flushed and he was glad Sonny couldn’t tell in the dim light.

“Completely raw,” Sonny finished, “We were both sick for two days, Rafi, I love you but I can’t…”

“I’ve apologized for that!”

“I’m sorry, Rafael. I can’t.”

“I promise, no one is getting poisoned tonight!” Rafael declared, cheerier than Sonny was expecting, considering he usually got upset when Sonny mentioned his kitchen faux pas. “Look. First, there’s no meat in there, it’s eggplant. I know how much you love eggplant parm.”

“I do,” Sonny grinned, “But-”

“I didn’t make it by myself,” Rafael admitted finally, “Olivia helped. I wanted to surprise you, and tonight was important to me, so I asked her to help me cook you something special.”

“Why is tonight important?” Sonny asked. 

“If I tell you, will you eat my food?” 

“Well, only since you promised not to poison me,” Sonny teased as Rafael stood and then paused in front of him.

“Quit being an asshole! I’m trying to propose!” he stomped his foot indignantly.

“You’re what?” Sonny’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t seen that one coming.

“I’m trying to propose!” he repeated, rolling his eyes. Rafael took a moment to compose himself, and dropped to one knee while pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket. 

“I love you, Dominick. I, uh, truth is, I never thought I would get married. I saw my parents together and I didn’t want that. And then you popped into my life, and even with that moustache, I fell for you. Hard. Um, and then we started dating and things were just easy…comfortable…we just fit, you know? I realized how happy I was, and that it was because of you. And I want that today…and tomorrow…and forever…” He paused, “Will you marry me?”

Sonny nodded, “Rafael, yes. I… yes!” Rafael slipped the ring on Sonny’s slender finger. Sonny stood and offered a hand to help _his fiancé_ up.

“Speechless, Detective?”

“Uh huh. So you better enjoy it while it lasts. Because it doesn’t happen often. And now you’re stuck with me. Forever.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Both, if you’re lucky,” Sonny winked and blew out the candle on the table.

Rafael smiled as he let Sonny lead him to the bedroom. Lucky indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun format to write! Also, I don't know why I feel like the living room and dining room would be separate rooms in a New York apartment, but we're just going to go with it!


End file.
